Letting You Go
by inkywings
Summary: Getting over a break up is hard. It's even harder when there was never really anything to break up. But hope comes from the most unlikely places... a gas station? Oneshot, slight ZoLu.


**I'm feeling extremely angsty right now. I did something incredibly stupid, and I think I just lost a very good friend. So yeah. Excuse this story.**

**Set for a writing-thingy by Constable Remington. She would pull out a pairing, a setting, and a theme from a hat. I'll tell you my info at the end, so see if you can guess as the story goes on.**

_Gas Station_

The sharp smell of gasoline and Windex left permanent residue in his nose, and it made his head throb horribly. The cold and frigid air from Fall weather caused uncontrollable shivers to run through his body as he watched cars zoom by, and he thought enviously of the warm exterior of the automobiles.

Despite the cold weather, it was only noon, the sun still hung high in the sky with the occasional cloud passing by over the endless stretch of billowing pale blue. The light burned his eyes, the cold seared hsi skin. But nothing, nothing, could possibly compare to what he was feeling inside.

That terrible, horrible emptiness.

Now, Zoro wasn't one to complain about being lonely. Oh no, quite the contrary. Nothing thrilled him more then being in a nice quiet place and doing his training with his katana. But what was the point of secluding one's self when there was no one to seclude yourself _from_?

It completely defeated the purpose of being alone in the first place.

Of course, his addiction to the quiet also meant he wasn't the most sociable person in the world. So why the Hell was he working at a gas station when you had to deal with people all day? A gas station employee was sure to have at least the smallest urge to be with people.

One word.

Sanji.

Just the thought of the blonde made Zoro's blood boil with rage, and his eyes to narrow in a cross glare at whomever he happened to be looking in the direction of at the moment.

It must have been, what, two weeks? After a two year relationship? After two long years of pulling through, putting up with each other, Sanji had broken it all off with him. His excuse? _He wasn't gay_. Which was total bull shit. After fucking with a guy for two damn years, like Hell he was straight!

Zoro sighed as he jammed the pump into the thatch on the blue Mercedes. As he waited for the gas to fill the empty tank, he contemplated a bit more on his current situation.

After the 'break-up', Zoro was living on his own again. And even though it was a small and cheap apartment that he was living in, Zoro still needed a job. Zoro usually got money doing random jobs around the town and Sanji had paid his half of the rent from the restaurant he worked at. But now, Zoro was paying all on his own and he _needed _this job.

As the burly man handed him the credit card, and Zoro took it to swipe throught hte designated slot on the machine, he told himself one simple, plain fact.

THeir relationship had been nothing but sex.

It was pathetic, but true. They had never really felt a firm attraction to each other through any other way then their libidos. No romantic dinners, no nights out at the movies. No cuddling up by an open fire, no heart-felt anniversaries. Zoro really wasn't into any of that stuff anyway, but still, it didn't hide the fact that all he and Sanji did was screw around.

Nothing but sex.

...Actually... some sex sounded pretty damn good right now...

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Zoro gave the man back his ATM card and watched him drive away without a word of thanks or farewell.

_Fuck it all... _Zoro thought. _I don't' need any of this. And I don't you, Sanji. I'm letting you go._

He was so busy dwelling in his own pathetic thoughts that he didn't even notice the young man who was marched happily, no, positively _cheerfully_, past him, whistling as he walked into the Snack Stop. The tinkle of the bell sounded through the small and empty parking lot. It was a Sunday, so most people were at Church. Zoro didn't really believe in God. He trusted himself, and no one else.

Especially after what had happened two weeks ago.

After a few moments, as Zoro sat on the curb, head resting on his fists as he let his eyes close, the bell rang again. Zoro didn't even bother to look up; he didn't really care. It wasn't his job to care; all he had to do was fill up gas tanks that would run cars that produced enough pollution that it would some day be the death of them all.

Gah, he had it bad, didn't he?

The rustling of plastic reached his ears and a silhouette of shadow fell over his slumped figure. Blinking, Zoro looked up, one eyebrow raised.

A boy who look to be no older then eighteen was looking down at him curiously, head tilted to the side. A straw hat was tied securely to his head and a red t-shirt covered his boyish chest. His light blue jeans ran down to his knees, but not any further, and were tattered and frayed at the bottom. He had on white Nikes with what looked suspiciously like mud splattered on the bottoms.

Sighing, Zoro asked, "Can I help you?"

The newcomer just beamed down at him, showing pearly white teeth, dark eyes dancing with mirth. "Nope! You just look a little sad!"

"Whatever," Zoro grumbled, re-shutting his eyes.

"You okay?"

"No," Zoro snapped in annoyance, in no mood to be polite. Not like he was ever in the mood. "Now go away."

Unfortunately for Zoro, the youth sat right down next to him. laughing. He let his plastic bag drop to the floor beside him, the words "THANK YOU" written four times down it in big, bold red letters that gleamed in the sun. "I'm Luffy!" he said happily. "Who're you?"

"Annoyed."

Luffy just laughed again, as if he found the swordsman amusing. "You should smile!" he said cheerfully. "It'll get stuck on your face if you frown too much!"

"I don't' care," Zoro pointed out, opening one eye to glare at the raven-haired boy. "Now go away."

Ignoring that, Luffy rustled in his bag. "Here," he said, pulling out a bottle of Dr. Pepper. "I got some stuff to take home with me for me and my brother, but you look like you could use a drink!" He held out the soda, which was beginning to gather perspiration on its plastic container.

Zoro blinked at the gift, His hands had dropped back onto his lap as he looked at the boy skeptically, giving him his full attention. When Luffy just continued to smile, Zoro slowly took the soda. "...Thanks."

Luffy's smile just widened into a grin as he watched the older male twist off the cap and take a long gulp of soda. When the man brought it back away from his lips, Luffy asked, "Did you win?"

"...what?" Zoro asked.

Luffy chuckled. "The cap!" he said, pointing to the round, yellow object in Zoro's hands. "Did you win?"

Blinking, Zoro looked down at the cap. In green letters, it read: 'FREE 12.OZ BOTTLE OF PEPSI.'

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes widening. "You're really lucky!"

Zoro thought about explaining to Luffy that the cap game was just a scam to get people to buy more of their product, but thought better of it; he sorta liked the kid. "Here," he said instead, holding out the cap. "You can take it."

"Really?" Luffy questioned, beaming. Zoro just grunted and nodded, handing the cap to Luffy who promptly flung his arms around the swordsman in a tight bear hug. "Thank you!"

Zoro stiffened, not used to a hug like this. But instead of pushing Luffy away, he just let the younger boy hug him. It was the least he could do... and besides...

...Zoro wasn't feeling very lonely anymore.

When Luffy finally pulled back, bubbling with happiness, he asked, "Hey, what's your name?" He laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I forgot to ask!"

Zoro wondered if he should tell him. Giving away his name was practically an invitation for Luffy to spend more time with him, which Zoro would have generally avoided. But he felt somewhat... comforted in the boys presence. At peace. And for the first time in two weeks, he felt that iron-like knot in his stomach loosen itself, ever so slightly.

"...Zoro..." the swordsman muttered. "My name's Zoro."

And as Luffy beamed at him, and Zoro managed a small smile in return, the green-haired man realized... maybe that break-up wasn't so bad after all.

Maybe some good things do happen.

_Letting you go... is easier then I imagined. Good bye, Sanji._

And as Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand, pulling him to his feet and babbling about how Zoro should come and play video games or have some pizza or something...

...Zoro could only smile.

_The End_

**The pairing was a pairing of my choice', the setting was a gas station, and the theme was 'Letting You Go.'**

**Please don't hurt me.**


End file.
